Destino
by inu-kag913
Summary: Ella es parte del cortejo del faraón, el un apuesto príncipe orgulloso...una conversación hace que todo cambie para uno de ellos, pero para quien?.....
1. Cap 1: Sonrisas

**Destino**

**Capitulo 1: Sonrisas**

Sentada debajo de aquella palmera que la cubría de aquel fuerte sol, se encontraba una mujer leyendo atentamente un pequeño libro mientras que una extraña gata de 3 colas con machas negras en sus puntas, de pelaje amarillos y ojos rojos, la miraba atentamente observando cuidadosamente los movimientos que esa mujer hacia, respirando cuidadosamente mientras que se acerca un hermosa mujer a ella llamando la atención de la linda gata

Kagome es hora de arreglarte para la reunión- lo menciona aquella joven

Vistiendo un vestido blanco con un cinturón un poco grande lleno de piedras preciosas, un brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierdo, unas sandalias muy sencillas y su cabello recogido y llevado de lado, la joven tan solo se para frente a la que se encuentra sentada y le quita el libro al no obtener respuesta de ella

Sango...- lo dice de forma tranquila esa hermosa Jove que de levanta dejando ver que en su rostro solo se muestra una expresión de fastidio, mas no de enojo.

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido un poco mas largo que el de su acompañante pero abierto de un lado dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, llevaba su cabello suelto hasta la cintura y un hermoso cintillo de piedras tan hermosas, dejando en su rostro un mecho de su largo cabello, estaba un poco maquillada de dorado, y sus ojos delineados de negro a tal punto de parecer los ojos de un hermoso gato, sus labios pintados de carmín y en sus manos unos cuantos brazaletes de oro

Ya se que no te agrada las reuniones pero al menos podrías sonreír? –lo dice con una expresión de perrito a medio morir

No me gusta y lo sabes –lo dice de manera seria para después tomar el libro de entre sus manos – acabemos con esto, faltas unas 3 horas para que empiece eso, vamos sango….- la vuelve a mirar- al menos tu ya estas vestida….

Si es que tuve que empezar a arreglar el salón, ahora te toca a ti jeje, ven kirara...-lo dice aquella joven para ver a la gatita seguirlas fielmente hasta dentro del palacio

&&&&&&&

Padre me niego a ir a esa reunión!!! – lo grita un hombre furioso mientras golpea la mesa en donde se encuentra sentado su padre mirándolo fijamente

Inuyasha Tashio estoy cansado de tus niñerías, tienes que aceptar eres mi hijo! Y como tal te toca gobernar, tú hermano ya esta casado y es el dirigente de las tierras de su esposa y tú tienes que dirigí todo el territorio que esta por ahora a mi mando, tienes solo 2 meses para conseguir esposa, y que no se diga mas!! – lo dice aquel hombre para fulminarlo con la mirada, ocasionando la salida de el joven seguido por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, ocasionando un suspiro por parte de el hombre de cabellera plateada

Mientras tanto su hijo, inuyasha se encontraba furioso era increíble que lo obligaran a gobernar Egipto cuando el detestaba esa vida, siempre una obligación, asuntos diplomáticos, guerras, estaba cansado, deseaba cambiar esa vida por la de cualquier aldeano.

El un joven apuesto de un cuerpo realmente atlético, de ojos color ámbar y cabello largo y plateado igual que su padre inu-no-tashio, poseía un espíritu realmente valiente y se escaparía esa noche como otras veces atrás, sube las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación mientras sonríe, no deseaba ir a otra reunión aburrida de lideres de todo Egipto, tan solo al cruzar la puerta de su habitación se encuentra con otro hombre dentro de ella, un chico de cabello corto amarrado por una coleta y una mirada algo seria pero sarcástica a la vez, vestido igual que el con su torso desnudo y una especie de falda de suave lino blanca y unas sandalias, ambos con unas ajorcas en los tobillos , y unos brazaletes de oro en sus muñecas, inuyasha al verlo cambia su expresión a un rostro enfadado

Lo siento amigo mió, tu padre sabia que intentarías huir de nuevo y me ordeno vigilarte, si te dejo ir, seré castigado... –lo dice algo apenado el joven pelinegro

Maldición….aun no me perdono la ultima vez que te azotaron por mi culpa miroku…no le importa que seamos primos! – lo dice mientras arroja un puñetazo a la pared mas cercana

Inuyasha no importa, tu tan solo asiste a esa reunión, bueno tenemos que ir ambos, pero no seas necio y acepta tu destino, además esto tiene sus ventajas y son todas esas hermosas chicas de las que podemos disponer en cualquier momento – lo dice con una sonrisa

No soy como tu depravado, mejor ahórrate tus comentarios y ve a cambiarte – lo mira de reojo – tendremos que asistir….pero te digo algo, yo no me casare ni gobernare de eso puedes estar seguro!

&&&&&&&&

En el palacio se encuentra una gran cantidad de invitados del rey, Onigumo padre de la princesa Kagome y esposo de la difunta Saya, un hombre conocido por su carácter tan temerario al gobernar, había obtenido el control absoluto de todo El Cairo al asesinar sin piedad a todos sus enemigos en cada batalla que se realizaba ganándose el respecto y miedo de su pueblo.

Entre todos aquellos invitados se encontraba la hermosa kagome, usando una falda de lino dorada y un top del mismo color dejando ver su vientre y sus senos ante los presente bañándose entre aceite que hacia que su piel brillara, un collar que poseía un dije en forma de escarabajo, brazaletes en ambas manos y en sus brazos, llevaba una ajorca en el tobillo derecho y un cinturón de piedras preciosas que caía de un lado de su pequeña y delicada cintura, llevaba un maquillaje muy delicado, sus ojos delineados con negro y unas sobras doradas hacían juego sus labios también estaba de dorado y en su cabello de veían unas especies de adornos que hacían juego con su maquillaje, dejando que su oscura cabellera brillara por los adornos dorados en el mismo

Aun deslumbrando con su belleza indescriptible, ella se encontraba con la mirada triste, sentada en la mesa sola no desviaba la mirada de la hermosa luna que se podía ver desde el palacio pero el ruido de todos aquellos hombres hablando y riendo le incomodaba, en especial el, Naraku…baja la cabeza mientras recuerda su futuro al lado de el….lo despreciaba y aun así tendría que casarse con el, por que la había escogido como esposa? Tan solo era una de las 5 mujeres que eran parte de su cortejo y de entre todas la Eligio a ella, ahora vive en el palacio en donde conoció a sango hija de una de las hermanas de Naraku, era muy amable con ella al menos no estaba tan sola...

Kagome ven te tengo que presentar a alguien- lo menciona la misma sango acercándose a ella mientras le sonríe, llevaba el mismo vestido de hace unas cuantas horas

Si…- tan solo se levanta y la sigue dejando ver como todos los hombre le siguen con la mirada

Naraku ciertamente es una hermosa mujer y una gran adquisición diría yo – lo menciona unos de los hombres con los que se encontraba hablando

Lo se Renkotsu, es única –lo sonríe el mismo Naraku mientras ve a kagome seguir a sango

Las 2 mujeres caminan hasta donde se encuentra una de la estatua del dios osiris, allí kagome pudo distinguir a tres hombres, dos de ellos de cabelleras plateadas, y otro de cabello negro, reconoció a uno de ellos, Inu-no- tashio el faraón de Alejandría, imagino que el hombre a su lado era uno de sus hijos debido a el extremo parecido entre ellos…

Disculpen la tardanza, ella es kagome de la que les estaba hablando, kagome el es…- es interrumpida por la voz de kagome

Inu- no –tashio de Alejandría es un placer verlo de nuevo – lo dice mientras se inclina ante el sin mostrar ni siquiera una sonrisa

Kagome cierto? Nos habíamos visto antes y disculpa mi mala memoria –lo menciona algo apenado el hombre

Si mi señor, hace unos meses vino a ver a nuestro faraón por cuestiones de negocios, yo soy parte del cortejo de el por eso es normal que no me recuerde – lo dice de una forma muy natural y serena

Ya veo, pero eres muy hermosa realmente, el es mi hijo menor Inuyasha – lo dice para ver como inuyasha no deja de fijar la mirada a kagome- y el mi sobrino Miroku

Un placer señorita…quisiera tener un hijo conmigo? – lo dice sonriente mientras besa su mano

Propuesta indecente mi señor, tendré que rechazarla – lo dice muy seria kagome- es un gusto conocerlo…

Sango tan solo mira al pelinegro de manera desaprobatoria mientras que el tan solo responde con un "no_ se preocupe lo entiendo "_y le sonríe

Esa mujer era realmente hermosa su cuerpo era perfecto, no podía articular ninguna palabra, la mira al rostro, su boca pequeña pero delicada, sus ojos negros tan profundos como la noche, su cabello azabache se veía precioso con esos adornos dorados brillando, igual sus piernas pero…puede ver lo seria que esta pero en sus ojos había algo mas….tristeza tal vez?, esa chica estaba sufriendo mucho, pudo reaccionar al ver como ella le hablaba

Kagome mira al otro hombre a su lado y lo mira fijamente

Un placer príncipe Inuyasha –lo dice para hacer otra inclinación hacia el

El Gusto es mió señorita kagome… – lo dice mientras ve como sango sonreía

El llevaba su torso descubierto, tenia puesto una especie de falda blanca al igual que su padre , que le llegaba hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón de oro, con una gran piedra roja en el centro enrollando su cintura, llevaba en su brazo izquierdo una pequeña cuerda amarrada que colgaba un poco, unos brazaletes con adornos de escorpiones en sus muñecas, una ajorca en cada tobillo, un collar muy grande con piedras preciosas de miles de colores y unas sandalias, su mirada tan intensa y un porte que derretiría a cualquiera

Kagome te dejare a el príncipe por un rato , el señor inu-no- tashio debe hablar con mi tío y los demás faraones, sígame por aquí pro favor- le dice sango mientras lo lleva a una habitación seguidos por miroku y sale de nuevo a buscar a los demás invitados

Al parecer la reunión seria privada y ni ellos podían oírla, un alivio para ambos, quedaban ellos dos, el resto del cortejo de naraku y algunos de los hijos de los faraones pero como ella no deseaba hablar con ellos se quedo con inuyasha como se lo ordeno sango

Dígame señorita kagome, desde hace cuanto es parte del cortejo de naraku? – lo pregunta mientras la mira fijamente

Si no le molesta podríamos sentarnos?, luego le responderé ...- lo dice mientras lo mira de una manera tan indiferente, ese hombre era atractivo pero se veía que era como los demás

Claro vamos –lo dice mientras la toma de la mano y la guía a la mesa más cercana

Bueno ahora respóndame –lo dice sonriente inuyasha

Pues sirvo a mi señor desde niña, soy huérfana y pues estuve desde que nací en este palacio y me convertí en parte del cortejo – lo dice mientras su rostro sigue igual de serio

Ya veo….-lo dice mientras la ve mirar a la luna de una manera tan….triste, algo le pasaba, trataría de animarla...

Bueno me presento soy un tashio como ya sabrás, soy el hijo rebelde de la familia pero eso me ha causado unos cuantos moretones en mi vida – lo dice algo apenado

Rebelde? A que se refiere mi señor? – lo dice algo confundida y sorprendida

Inuyasha dime tan solo inuyasha - le sonríe muy calidamente – pues aquí entre nos…- le susurra un poco- detesto a vida de palacio y me he escapado de el muchas veces pero me atrapan algunas veces y en mi intento de huir recibo golpes y terminan alcanzándome los guardias, la ultima vez al intentar huir por la ventana caí en uno de los guardias y al intentar levantarme rodé escaleras abajo y fui atrapado pro mi primo miroku y los demás guardias 

Debió haber sido dolorosa se mi señ….-se calla al ver como la mira de forma desaprobatoria- inuyasha...

Así esta mejor, y si fue un poco pero lo supere, es que soy indestructible – lo dice sonriéndole mientras piensa como animarla, no le gustaba mentir mucho – dime y cuando serás liberada??

Kagome se tensa al oír eso y lo mira muy seria

Nunca…soy la futura esposa de mi señor no se cuando será la boda pero a principios de el año próximo creo que es…- lo dice de manera triste

"_Se va a casar", _ya veo… dígame su edad por favor – lo dice un poco mas serio

Tengo 18 años….-sin darse cuenta una lagrima corre por su mejilla- discúlpeme por favor! – se cubre el rostro con sus manos y empieza a llorar

No por favor no llore un rostro tan bello no tiene por que llorar –la abraza un poco – _" piensa en algo tonto! "_ kagome mírame –le aparta las manos de su rostro viendo correr sus lagrimas- "_por eso esta triste..."_

"_Por que es tan amable?…esos ojos... "_

…- Ellalo mira fijamente entre ese par de ojos ámbar tan profundos

No llores por favor- comienza a limpiar sus lagrimas y le sonríe mientras se levanta y camina un poco hacia atrás- mira que si no este apuesto e irresistible hombre estará muy triste si…-es interrumpido luego de chocar con un niño niños para luego caerse de espaldas y ver como la copa que el chico llevaba cae en la cabeza de inuyasha bañándolo de vino

Discúlpeme por favor príncipe inuyasha – lo menciona el pequeño niño de cabello pelirrojo para empezar a disculparse

"_lo mato!!!!!...aguarda risas?..."_ – se voltea a ver a kagome y esta riéndole a carcajadas sin parar comienza a llorar de la risa – kagome?...tranquilo no pasa nada es solo vino no te preocupes

Mis disculpas príncipe inuyasha tenga –le ofrece un pañuelo el pequeño para luego inclinarse y salir corriendo de allí

"_Kami…. Es mucho mas hermosa si sonríe!!!"_

Desde las puertas del otro salón se asoma sango muy sonriente al ver a kagome reírse por primera vez desde hace muchos años

" _El a sido el único que te ha logrado sacar una sonrisa kagome, ese hombre, inuyasha tashio, es muy especial tal como miroku me dijo, si logro hacerte reír lograra muchas cosas mas kagome….la pregunta es….estarás dispuesta a afrontarlas?.."_

**Flash Back**

Sango si esta chica es como me lo dices, inuyasha es el indicado, el a pesar de ser tan orgulloso es capaz de lograr cosas que te sorprenderán, yo estoy seguro que el puede hacer que ella salga de ese trance en el que se encuentra – lo dice el pelinegro mientras le sonríe muy seguro de sus palabras

Esta bien miroku, se lo presentare a kagome y veré si logra animarla…si el lograra animarla estoy segura que causara un cambio a el mundo y el corazón de kagome – lo dice muy pensativa para sonreír de repente – mejor vete si esto funciona saldré contigo, ahora ve inu-no-tashio esta por llegar 

Esta bien….pero antes – se le acerca y la besa – cuídate sanguito te veré en unos minutos adentro

**Fin del Flash Back**

Con esos pensamientos vuelve a entrar al salón dejando a una kagome riendo mientras que inuyasha la ve sin nada más que sonreírle y comenzar a decirle algunas cosas como si estuviese "molesto" comenzando a platicar de nuevo, solo que ahora con las sonrisas de kagome de por medio….

&&&&&&&&&

Al terminar finalmente la reunión, todos los lideres comienzan a irse, kagome entre tantos hombre busca desesperadamente a aquel que logro hacerla olvidar su tristeza en toda la noche, inuyasha… cuando finalmente lo encuentra lo ve en la entrada del palacio, parado junto a un hermoso caballo

Inuyasha!!! Espere por favor!! –lo grita la joven mujer mientras corre para alcanzarlo

El la ve y se sorprende al verla tan agitada en llamarlo y decide esperarla hace una señal a su padre de que enseguida lo seguiría, para girarse hacia kagome que ya estaba frente a el respirando entrecortadamente

Kagome que sucede?-

Inuyasha ….esto sonara indecente pero.. –le susurra un poco para que solo el pueda escucharla- usted a sido el primero hombre con el que he hablando tan abiertamente y pensaba si….- se calla y por primera vez en toda la noche deja ver un tono rosa en su rostro, estaba apenada acaso?

Dígame por favor –lo dice inuyasha tan sonriente esa mujer tenia algo extraño que lo hacia sentir aliviado y su rostro así le encantaba!

Quisiera saber si podríamos volver a vernos….a escondidas claro esta no quiero tener problemas con mi señor naraku si que usted los tenga…-lo dice finalmente muy apenada y mordiéndose el labio inferior

Si así lo desea, no tengo ningún problema, te parece volver a vernos dentro de 2 días? Conoces el templo abandonado del dios horus? –

Si claro!! –lo sonríe mientras se emociona al ver que acepto volver a verse con ella – entonces en 2 días?...

Claro en dos días a el mediodía te veré allí –le susurra para luego besar su mejilla y montar después su caballo y cabalgar con su padre y miroku hacia el palacio

Kagome lo ve irse y siente algo calido en su pecho, _"que es esta sensación dentro de mi ?jamás la había sentido...inuyasha…es muy infantil pero…es un hombre muy peculiar…" _con esta idea regresa adentro el palacio donde sango la ve desde lejos sonriendo

"_por que fui tan amable?..Es cierto que detesto ver a una mujer llorar pero es esa la razón?...tal vez es lastima…o será algo mas, pero que?..." – _se lo pregunta así mismo inuyasha mientras cabalga sin dejar de pensar sobre ella, kagome…

**Continuara….**

**Bueno este es el primer cap de mi fic, espero les guste, me inspire en una situación que tuve con mi novio, deje sus comentarios por fis bye bye**


	2. Cap 2: Sorpresas

**Capitulo 2: Sorpresas **

Algunas veces se sorprendía de las cosas que hacia, pero nunca como esta, le había pedido a el príncipe inuyasha verse a escondidas hoy!!, no se había dado cuenta, desde aquella noche, no tubo tiempo de pensar en ello, cuando el se fue, el faraón la sito para hablar con ella…

**Flash Back**

…a partir de mañana comenzaras a practicar junto a Suikotsu, a defenderte ante cualquier situación en la que estés en peligro- lo anuncia aquel hombre tan fríamente sin ni siquiera mirarla

Mi señor, yo se defenderme como parte de su cortejo, he estado bajo entrenamiento por años ¡- lo reprocha aquella mujer al ver que la llamaba débil

No es suficiente!!, necesitas dominar la Espada, los Sais (dos espadas de origen japonés), el Yari, el hacha, todo!! – lo dice para acercarse a ella y mirarla de forma cruel – no olvides que tienes que matar si es necesario, recuerda los enemigos que tenemos, así que haz lo que te ordeno, no te atrevas a desobedecerme!!

…si mi señor… -lo dice para arrodillarse ante el en señal de respecto y salir de aquella sala seguida pro sango…_ " le demostrare a ese hombre que no le temo, si quiere que aprende a ser una asesina como sus tropas…eso haré!.."_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y así fue todo el día, entrenando junto a aquel hombre de apariencia gentil, pero de alma cruel, le gustaba asesinar al igual que naraku, por algo era uno de los dirigentes de su ejercito…..

Ahora se dirige a su habitación para alistarse y partir de aquel palacio escondida, para ver a aquel príncipe..

"_estoy loca..."_ es lo que piensa, una y otra vez

No podía creer lo que esta a punto de hacer, si el faraón la descubre seria severamente castigada, pero….ese hombre, tiene algo en sus ojos que la incita a hacerlo…hay algo en el que hace que aquella mujer se sienta tan llena de paz y alegría, olvidando su triste destino como futura esposa de Naraku_…_

"_Inuyasha…"_

Debía verlo…. y descubrir por que la hacia sentir así, un hombre desconocido para ella y mas que todo, el hijo arrogante de inu-no-tashio, por que el, precisamente el la hacia sentir así?... debía descubrirlo…..

&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraba ya en aquel templo esperando a aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches, no le fue difícil escapar, con ayuda de su primo Miroku, pudo tomar a su caballo Colmillo y salir del palacio sin dificultad alguna, ya vería como se lo pagaría a ese pervertido…pero necesitaba saber por que con aquella mujer se sentía tan lleno de paz…solo con su madre Izayoi fue así…luego de su muerte se volvió arrogante y sabia que podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara, su físico lo demostraba , pero ella , en aquella reunión al verlo no le importo, su rostro lleno de tristeza…eso fue lo que le sorprendió

"_una tristeza, una inmensa tristeza esta en su alma…por que?.."_ – no dejaba de preguntárselo

Una mujer tan hermosa que a pesar de todo, tenia babeando a todos los de hombres de la reunión, no le importaba eso, tan solo se mantenía seria y sin decir nada…

"_Que mujer tan extraña….pero…tan atractiva y a la vez tan inocente.."_

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al escuchar el galopar de un caballo acercarse con rapidez hacia el templo, sale de entre una de las columnas para ver como sobre el caballo la figura de una persona rodeada pro una larga gabardina negra, la capucha cubría su rostro, pero puede ver como baja cuidadosamente del cabello y tocar el suelo con sus sandalias y después acercarse rápidamente hacia Inuyasha y descubrir su rostro.

Vino! Mi señor en verdad vino – dijo muy alegre la joven demostrando con extrema naturalidad pro segunda vez ante el, un rostro libre de tristeza

Si…- lo menciona para ver como se quita por completo aquella gabardina, dejando ver lo hermosa que estaba

Ella llevaba una especie de sostén de color dorado, sus bordes negros y adornado por algunas tiras que colgaban por los bordes del sostén, cayendo en el vientre de aquella hermosa joven, su cintura estaba cubierta por una especie de pareo dorado que estaba amarrado de lado y llegándole a mitad del muslo de sus piernas , viéndose un poco, una especie de bragas del mismo color que el pareo, sus pies tenían unas ajorcas de oro, unos 3 en cada lado y en el borde de sus rodillas, había unas pequeños trozos de cuerdas amarrados de ambos lados había uno, sus brazos, tenían un brazalete en su brazo y unas pulseras en sus muñecas , y un hermoso collar en forma de ojo colgado en su delicado cuello, su rostro maquillado muy delicadamente, sus labios pintados de dorado, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales tenían un delineado negro, igual que el del dios anubis y su cabello suelto, mostrando lo largo que lo llevaba.

El tan solo llevaba su torso desnudo demostrando su muy atractivo pecho, que a mas de una habría hecho desmayar, una falda de lino blanca, con un cinturón de cuero con algunas piedras preciosas, llevaba unas sandalias, unos brazaletes en ambos brazos y en el tobillo derecho una ajorca, todos decorados por piedras preciosas y un collar muy parecido a la de la ultima vez, su rostro solo mostraba como sus ojos fueron delineados de una manera mas sencilla que la de aquella mujer, pero demostrando lo expresivo que se ven aquellos hermosos ojos dorados.

Aquella joven se quedo algo sorprendida a ver tan apuesto hombre y con mejor viste que la de la otra noche, siendo de día aun podía detallarlo mejor y ver lo atractivo que en verdad era, "rompe corazones.." pensó de una vez para luego cambiar su rostro a uno sonrojado

Te dije que me llames inuyasha – lo dice para sonreírle a aquella mujer tan atractiva

Lo lamento….inuyasha- lo dice aun mas apenada

Dime a que se debe que hayas querido verme de nuevo?- lo pregunta de una vez

Pues….- no sabe que contestar lo invito por impulso - solo quería….

No te pudiste resistir a semejante hombre verdad? - lo dice un poco divertido al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas

Que dice?!!, lo hice por que ….por que quería poder entender como será mi futura vida como "reina" del Cairo, quiero que un príncipe que ha vivido toda su vida así, me diga lo que me espera… -lo miente pero al recordar su futuro se pone triste de nuevo

"_De nuevo ese rostro…"…_.- se calla al verla tan mal- pues…. Es aburrido, tienes que saber los negocios que ocurren fuera del palacio, conocer al pueblo muy bien, manejar los asuntos políticos de la mejor manera y al momento de una guerra saber como actuar… es un encierro, es una tortura! - lo dice al recordar sus deberes

Ya veo… suena agotador.. –lo dice al mirar al horizonte

Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero por que estas tan triste? ….-

Por que…- no sabe que responder

Si no quieres decirme no importa comprendo, pero solo recuerda que cuando estés triste….- se para frente a ella haciendo que lo mire fijamente- puedes contar conmigo, sea lo que te pase, puedes llamarme para lo que sea Kagome

"_esos ojos….esos ojos son tan hermosos…mi corazón late agitadamente por el?..Por que?" _

Ella tan solo lo mira, mientras inconscientemente humedece sus labios, no sabe por que lo hace pero, desea…unir sus labios con los suyos…aunque sea castigada y auque apenas lo conozca…quiere hacerlo…

El la mira humedecer sus labios y empieza a sentir un enorme impuso de besarla, no sabe que tiene esa mujer que hace que se sienta tan bien, no lo importa si esta mal..Pero la besa finalmente

Ella tan solo corresponde ese beso, nunca había besado a un hombre por lo cual no sabe mucho, el parece darse cuenta y la besa muy delicadamente, para luego pedir permiso con su lengua el entrar completamente a su boca, ella entiende y abre un poco mas para empezar a besarse con un poco mas de intensidad , sus lenguas empiezan una especie de danza dentro de ambas bocas, inuyasha ve la necesidad de recostarla en la columna y acercar su cuerpo al de ella y besarla con mas intensidad, ella corresponde de la misma forma, ambos cuerpos muy juntos, una necesidad nace de ambos cuerpos, algo desconocido para kagome, por lo que la aterra y se separa de el para tomar un poco de aire y mirarlo estaba muy agitada sonrojada, sus labios hinchados por la fricción de sus besos, y su mirada como la de una pequeña niña, esa imagen hizo que en Inuyasha naciera un enorme deseo de hacerla suya en ese instante, como era posible?! Una mujer que por sus besos, tan inexpertos, nunca había besado a nadie y aun así lograba excitarlo de esa manera, dios esa mujer era realmente extraña, y era algo que le encantaba a inuyasha.

Lo siento mi inuyasha….perdóneme de verdad!!.. –lo dice para después mirarlo muy sonrojada

No fui mi culpa, mi impulso…no debió pasar… - lo miente, el quería volver a besar esos labios tan deliciosos para el, acaso su piel sabría así?...

Mejor…hábleme de lo que le pedí….de la vida que me espera, por favor…. – lo dice para intentar calmar aquel sentimiento extraño que nace de su interior

Esta bien…por donde comienzo….- lo dice para comenzar a hablarle

&&&&&&&&&

Que hiciste que?!!! – lo pregunta un pelinegro muy sorprendido

La bese…- lo menciona muy apenado y de forma muy orgullosa

Y no que solamente ibas a verla una vez mas?... – lo dice con picardía- …Inuyasha como te digo esto a ver… si la vimos en aquella reunión tan nostálgica a que nos lleva eso? –

…..- 

Nos lleva a concluir que esa pobre criatura, nunca había estado cerca de un hombre, analízalo bien primo, ella no se dio cuenta de cómo los hombres la miraban, sin embargo tu la besaste y ella correspondió, me imagino que inexpertamente o no?...- lo menciona con picardía

Si_….- _

"_maldito miroku algunas veces hacia argumentos muy convincentes"_

Es decir, que esa chica que ha sufrido tanto por lo que demuestras sus ojos .._."__y por lo que menciono sango"…_ es posible que ella caiga a tus pies si juegas tus cartas correctamente – lo menciona con una gran sonrisa

Aun si ese fuera el caso, ella esta comprometida con naraku, tu muy bien sabes que si interfiero podría ser ejecutado y no arriesgare mi vida por un chiquilla tonta… _"una chiquilla tan hermosa, tan…Kagome..." – _lo menciona con algo de orgullo en sus palabras

Pues mi querido primo, ella es hermosa, educada y según lo que me contaste, quiere que la adiestres a su futura vida como reina, por que no casarse con ella?? No es un mal partido, además,….- lo mira con algo de picardía y maldad – acaso dejaras ir a tan hermosa mujer, el gran Inuyasha Tashio a perdido sus encantos tal ves? …

Feh! Estas loco, ninguna mujer puede resistirse a mi, quieres ver como puedo hacer que esa chiquilla se enamore perdidamente de mi, lo veras ¡!- lo menciona olvidando de una vez su sonrojo para salir enojado de aquel salón

Lo logre – lo menciona con una sonrisa triunfadora- ahora veremos que surge de esto, sanguito me recompensara- lo menciona pervertidamente para dirigirse a su alcoba

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome por dios relájate solo fue un beso – lo menciona un poco divertida su pelinegra amiga al verla recorrer la habitación tan desesperadamente

Sango, no entiendes, me beso y yo le correspondí!! Si el faraón se entera es capaz de matarlo a el y a mi!! No debí haber ido!! – lo menciona de una manera muy alterada

Kagome solo fue un beso, nada mas…..- lo menciona ya cansada de verla actuar dramática

No fue un beso simplemente sango, tal vez aquel príncipe halla besado a miles de mujeres pero yo nunca bese a nadie, y vino el y…. arrgg!! – lo menciona para tirarse en su cama y enterrar su cara en la almohada

…kag no será que lo que te preocupa es lo que sentiste al besarlo?..- lo dice mientras se sienta a su lado

…..- el sonrojo se hace presente en su rostro-…por que….lo dices…

"_así que eso es, bueno era de imaginarse__..." _por que te conozco como si fueras mi hermana y además, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír y enojarte tanto por un un hombre…acaso.. Te gusta el príncipe Inuyasha? …- lo dice con un tono de picardía y alegría

"_que me guste? Apenas lo conozco! No es imposible!!" _

Ja!! No digas barbaridades un príncipe tan arrogante no puede gustarme además…yo no puedo enamorarme, yo estoy comprometida con el faraón y pronto seré su esposa no puedo…- con un todo de voz resignado mientras vulva a aparecer aquella mirada triste

Tu no amas a mi tío ¡! Kag es despiadado vez lo que hace a los del pueblo, yo lo odio tanto como tu, por el kohaku ya no esta conmigo…si no fuera por el bienestar del pueblo ya lo hubiera matado yo misma- la mira dando a demostrar el rencor en sus palabras

Así es….pero así como tu lo haces para evitar mas mueres innecesarias, yo también lo hago…si me caso con el, ya no morirán mas en manos de el, tan solo para volverse mas poderoso de lo que ya es… -le levanta de aquella cama demostrando aquella mirada inexpresiva y dirigirse a la puerta

…kag…no lo volverás a ver?...a Inuyasha…? – 

Lo mejor será que no…si me disculpas iré a entrenar con Suikotsu, deberías venir, en unas semanas tenemos que presentar un combate ante el faraón y otros representantes de Egipto..- sin siquiera mirarla

No iré esta vez….- con enorme tristeza al ver la vida que ella misma a "deseado" tener

De acuerdo, te veré mas tarde- lo menciona para abandonar aquella habitación

"_debo hacer algo…kagome tiene que poder encontrar el amor, pienso que con el es capaz de saber que es amar…si eso pasara se que ella dejaría a mi tío...kagome ha vivido muchas tristezas necesita un rallito de esperanza y se que el puede dárselo…"_

Tengo que ver a miroku….aunque... –Su rostro sonríe un poco – ella se puso muy nerviosa por el beso, si ella siente algo hacia inuyasha, aunque lo niegue no será por mucho…- se levanta y se dirige a la ventana de aquella habitación

…Kag…no permitiré que te cases con Naraku, un alma como la tuya no puede estar con un ser tan despreciable...Debo actuar rápido! – sale de aquella habitación con inmensa rapidez

&&&&&&&&&&

Tres semanas desde que no veía a aquel príncipe arrogante….aunque gracias a el sabe un poco mas del futuro que le esperara dentro de tan poco tiempo…aunque ese beso no ha podido olvidarlo, sueña con el todas las noches y como el la aprisiona fuertemente en sus brazos…debía olvidarlo , volver a su vida habitual, estaba esperando fuera del salón el que fuera anunciado su combate…estas ultimas semanas a tenido que estrenar arduamente para llenar las expectativas de convertirse en una asesina como su futuro "esposo" le ordeno, esta era la oportunidad de demostrarlo… no sabia con quien pelearía solo le ordenaron portar una marcara de color cobre, para que así ninguno de los espectadores sabia quien era quien…

Llevaba un tipo de corset de color cobre, cuya parte de adelante, la mitad del mismo estaba unido con cuerdas que hacían una forma de "x" desde el inicio del corset, por los bordes de sus senos, hasta llegar a su muy delicado vientre, estaba adornado con unos bordados en forma de espirar, tenia puesto unas bragas de color cobre y sobre este un pareo del mismo color que el corset, amarrado y cayendo las tiras en medio de sus piernas, para dar mayor movilidad al comenzar la demostración, estaba descalza, llevaba unos pequeños trozos de cuerdas en ambos brazos, unos brazaletes en sus brazos, unas ajorcas en ambos tobillos, su rostro al ser cubierto por aquella mascara no daba a demostrar su maquillaje pero se podía ver su cabello suelto, de este salían hilos dorados dándole una apariencia muy hermosa y sostenía en ambas manos dos sais esperando que la anunciaran…

Adentro se encontraban sentados el Faraón Naraku, rodeado por su cortejo, los guardias en ambas puertas el publico era algunos de los dirigentes de la antigua reunión y sus hijos, entre ellos inu-no-tashio, inuyasha y miroku, sango se acerca asía ellos rápidamente

Joven miroku, joven inuyasha, señor inu-no tashio, les pido pro favor que presencien este combate con mucha precisión, les aseguro que los dejara sorprendidos, disfrútenlo…- se retira mientras se vuelve a sentar al lado de el Faraón sin antes guiñearle el ojo a miroku

Inuyasha se queda un poco pensativo pero no le preocupa mucho, solo se extraña al no ver a aquella chiquilla tonta al lado de Naraku

"_Donde estará? Espera, por que me preocupo tanto por ella...Que tontería..."_

De repente oye el sonido de las puertas abrirse y ver como de ambos extremos de aquel enorme salón, salen de ambos lados 2 mujeres, la dos portando mascaras por la que no sabia quienes eran, una tenia una vestimenta de color cobre y la otra vestía igual pero de color negro, puede observar como se colocan en posición de combate, ambas portaban dos sais, acaso aquellas mujeres pelearían a muerte?

¡¡¡COMIENZEN!!! – se escucha decir la vos de uno de los hombre que estaban de pie al lado de el faraón

Ambas mujeres dan inicio a aquel combate, se puede ver como una de ellas, la de negro empieza a atacar con ambos sais, tratando de dar a alguna parte de su cuerpo, la mujer de cobre los esquiva y bloquea fácilmente, hasta que sus sais chocan haciendo que se miren fijamente ambas jóvenes, por entre sus mascaras, la de cobre aprovecha tal cercanía y con su pierna golpea su estomago, y con uno de sus sais la golpea en la cara causando que la joven de negro caiga al suelo.

La joven de cobre se acerca a ella y la ayuda a levantarse, para después volver a verse ambas fijamente, las dos empiezan a girar una sobre la otra sin dejar de mirarse, hasta que la de cobre se lanza a atacarla combinando giros y ataques al cuerpo de la joven con una extrema agilidad, no hacia mas que golpearla con los sais, mas no la hería físicamente en gravedad , en uno de esos la joven de negro logra bloquear el ataque se su contrincante y la barre al piso , al momento de clavar ambas espadas en su cuerpo , la joven de cobre, las bloquea con ambos sais para después entrelazar los sais de la joven de negro, con los de ellos y arrebatárselos y arrojarlos a alguna parte del salón, al mismo tiempo que con sus pies la empuja hacia atrás logrando que se caiga, lo que le da oportunidad de levantarse rápidamente y comienza a realizar unas volteretas hacia atrás hasta acercarse a una estatua y tomar una espada, su contrincante pensó en lo mismo y tomo un gran bastón (yari) con una cuchilla en la punta y comenzar a girarlo para que ambas armas choquen , la espada logra romper fácilmente aquel bastón y ella la logra barrer de nuevo y logra montarse encima de ella y poner su espada sin piedad en su cuello haciendo un poco de presión, para luego mover rápidamente la espada y cortar su mascara y ver el rostro de una joven mujer muy asustada, lo que causa que se detenga.

Ve a su futuro esposo sentado en su trono con una cara de disgusto, ella tan solo, mira a la joven de nuevo tendida en aquel suelo y la ayuda a levantarse mientras se quita la mascara dejando ver su rostro finalmente lleno de sudor igual a la de su acompañante, sabia que seria castigada por naraku por no matar a aquella chica pero no podía….

LA GANADORA ES, KAGOME!! – lo anuncia aquel hombre de nuevo

Vaya inuyasha no me habías dicho que ella era experta en combate- lo menciona miroku muy sorprendido al ver la habilidad q posee, sango se lo había comentado pero no imaginaba que fuera así de habilidosa

No te sorprendas miroku, ella tiene el deber de proteger a Naraku desde hace años, es normal que posea esas habilidades- lo mencionan inu- no –tashio pero también un poco sorprendido 

…..-

Se puede ver como inuyasha se levanta de su asiento para luego salir de aquel salón, seguido por los ojos de Kagome

"_que demonios hace el aquí!!?"_- mira a todos lados y ve a inu-no-tashio

"_debí imaginarlo, fue invitado para ver el espectáculo…aunque...me alegra que haya venido" _– sonríe inconscientemente mientras de acerca hacia su prometido- _"no debo pensar en eso….el es mi dueño, nadie mas..."_

Buen trabajo, puedes retirarte, te espero en mis aposentos en la noche…- lo menciona con una sonrisa hipócrita, susurrando lo ultimo que dijo- descansa bien querida…

Si mi señor…. – hace una reverencia hacia el para después salir de aquel salón mientras escucha como las puertas se cierran tras ella

"_como imagine, me castigara…no puedo hacer nada lo desobedecí…."_

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos y concentrada en tan solo dirigirse a su alcoba, no se da cuenta que alguien la sigue…

Ella se dirige a un rincón del templo donde solo había una pared sin salida, ella hunde una de las piedras y la pared se mueve y entra en ella sin darse cuenta que alguien la sigue silenciosamente, para que luego esa persona tape su boca y la tome entre sus brazos, ocasionando que ella empieza en un intento de gritar y buscar ayuda, ve como aquella pared comienza a cerrarse, dejando el lugar tan solo iluminado por algunas antorchas con fuego que estaban allí

Aquella persona la arrincona y se posa frente a ella causando el asombro de ella

Inuyasha?!!...que pretendes hacer?!! – lo pregunta muy sorprendida aquella joven al ver que la ha "secuestrado" prácticamente

Podrías decirme por que no me dijiste que eras experta en combate?, la chica tímida y solitaria resulta ser una gran guerrera!!!- le reclama sin dejar de mostrar su rostro enojado

Disculpa?, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, no te pertenezco no te des atribuciones que no son tuyas!- lo reclama aquella mujer mirando como su cabellera plateada cae por sus espalda _" por que es tan atractivo?.."_

Pues hago lo que quiera querida, por que como tu dices no eres mías, en tu totalidad, pero tus labios si son míos…- lo dice de manera perversa mientras la apega mas hacia el

Co...Como…?..Que dices- lo dice muy sonrojada al ver la cercanía de sus cuerpos y por el comentario hecho por el

Así como lo oyes y ahora te lo demostrare…- lo dice para finalmente besar a aquella mujer

Kagome comienza a golpear su pecho por un momento para luego dejarse llevar por aquel dulce beso , para después sentir como una de las manos de aquel hombre sube como una de sus piernas, acariciándola un poco mas íntimamente, para luego levantar su pierna y apegarla mas a el .

Aquel beso comienza a subir de nivel y kagome vuelve a sentir aquel extraño sentimiento que tanto miedo le causa, pero lo ignora esta vez para después sentir como sus cuerpos se piden mas que simples carisias y comienzan a frotarse inconscientemente ambos, kagome comienza a sentir algo proveniente de la entrepierna de inuyasha sabiendo bien lo que es para después alejarlo un poco y mirarlo con aquella timidez característica en ella, no había rastros de aquel rostro triste en ese momento, fue sustituido pro uno apenado que le fascinaba a inuyasha

Vez?...tus labios no me niegan…y tu cuerpo pide lo mismo que yo…- lo menciona inuyasha sin pudor alguno, esa mujer era una diosa!

Que…intentas?...- lo menciona una kagome demasiado apenada, estaba jugando con fuego y pronto se quemaría por completo!

Pronto lo sabrás…- lo menciona un inuyasha para después tomarla entre sus brazos

Bájame atrevido!! –lo grita una kagome muy sonrojada

"_su cuerpo sus besos, sus ojos, su cabello, todo de el es tan perfecto, debo resistirme!!"_

No…- tan solo menciona eso para dirigirse con ella, hacia el final de aquel pasadizo

**Continuara….**

**Sorry por la tardanza pero la escuela me tiene ocupadísima, espero les guste este episodio, mes inspire al ver The Mummy Returns y con unos sueños y situaciones con mi novio, espero les guste!!, bye!! **


	3. Cap 3: Consecuencias

**Capitulo 3: Consecuencias**

Estaba en graves problemas….Naraku seguramente iría a buscarla por haberle desobedecido, y ahora se encontraba siendo "secuestrada" por un príncipe caprichoso, que podría hacer?!!...que Ra la ayude!!

Inuyasha por favor suélteme si nos descubren estaremos en graves problemas!- lo dice tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

No importa – lo contesta simplemente al ver que ha llegado al final del pasadizo –y ahora te enseñare a que aprendas que tu eres mía , bueno..lo serás –lo dice de manera arrogante para después bajar la cabeza de aquella estatuilla del dios anubis y ver como el muro se movía dejando ver una gran habitación

La habitación estaba realmente adornada con seda y demás objetos, digno de una reina, la cama rodeada de una cortina de seda transparente, una vista al pueblo muy hermosa, algunas antorchas que iluminaban la habitación , un balcón que dejaba ver el interior de aquel inmenso palacio…definitivamente era para una reina..

Bájame ya!! –lo dice aquella joden para ser soltada repentinamente y caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo- me dolioo….- lo exclama mientras soba su cabeza

Eso no es nada comparado con los golpes que acabas de recibir en el combate de hoy, o me equivoco? –lo menciona mirándola fijamente

….eso no es de tu incumbencia –lo menciona para verlo con su típica mirada seria y a la vez melancólica – que quieres al venir, no disculpa , la palabra es, al meterte sin mi consentimiento a mis aposentos ¿!!

Pues simplemente esto…-lo dice para levantarla y tirarla a la cama y posarse rápidamente sobre ella- dime como es que siendo una chica tan solitaria como me lo comentaste aquella vez en el templo..Una mujer obligada a casarse con un tirano, como es que seas una experta en combate dispuesta a asesinar por Naraku Onigumo!! – lo exclama furioso

Eso no te incumbe no tengo nada que ver contigo para explicarte eso, quien demonios te cres?!! – lo menciona algo confusa, pero quien se creía este sujeto?!

Me creo el príncipe de Alejandría y aunque seas la futura esposa del faraón del cairo, aun no lo eres y te exijo que respondas a mi preguntas sino te castigare!! – lo menciona lleno de ira _"ella…a pesar de que lo odia lo protege, por que?..Por que!! No permitiré que ese tirano la convierta en una asesina como los de su ejercito noo!!"_

…quieres saberlo?!..Es tan solo por el simple hecho de que si no lo hago...si no me entreno mas de lo que ya estoy por ser parte de su cortejo...me matara- lo menciona para mirarlo fijamente de manera melancólica

Ese hombre…vendrá dentro de poco a castigarme…por no haber matado a aquella chica con la que luche… lo desobedecí y vendrá a castigarme, por esa razón debes irte, si te descubren estarás en problemas- lo menciona para verlo de manera seria

Kagome no puedes casarte con el, no lo permitiré, yo…te protegeré lo prometo!! –lo menciona para abrazarla efusivamente dejándola estática

Joven inuyasha…- lo abraza instintivamente sonriendo un _poco "se preocupa por una plebeya como yo...Por que??..."_ – _debe irse si el…_

Es callada por la unión de la boca de el con la suya, sus ojos se abren ante tan acción del joven que comienza a acariciar un poco sus muslo dejando que esta deje escapar unos gemidos permitiéndole mayor acceso a su boca, explorándola en tu totalidad, ambos comienzan a jugar con sus lenguas y regalarse carisias apasionadas el uno al otro, el acariciando sus muslo subiendo aquel pareo que cubría sus piernas, mientras que ella dejándose llevar por aquel extraño sentimiento, comienza a acariciar su pecho , poco a poco, ambos cuerpos piden algo mas, algo que ella no sabia que era, rompen aquel beso por la falta de oxigeno…inuyasha ve a kagome acostada debajo de el con la respiración agitada aquellos labios rojos por la fricción y aun con sus ojos cerrados, planeaba seguir besándola cuando de repente oye desde abajo el sonido de alguien acercándose

Es el!! – lo menciona la joven para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al balcón viendo a al faraón dirigirse a su habitación subiendo por las escaleras seguido por los guardias, el miedo la invadió de nuevo- tienes que irte ¡!!

No me iré sin ti kagome – lo menciona aquel joven que es tomado por el brazo para dirigirlo a aquel pasadizo- ven conmigo no dejare que de haga daño!!

No vete vete rápido!!- lo menciona para bajar la cabeza de la estatuilla y dejar que el pasadizo de abra de nuevo – perdóname por esto…- lo menciona para luego golpear su cuello dejándolo inconsciente, tan solo lo empuja dejándolo caer estrepitosamente sobre aquel pasadizo, viendo como el muro se cierra ante ella

Comienza a arreglarse su poco y se sienta sobre la silla que esta en la ventana como siempre lo hacia tratando de calmar su nerviosismo, cuando de repente ve entrar a aquel hombre de mirada fría y cabellera y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, verla con un poco de desprecio y teniendo un látigo en sus manos seguido por 2 guardias, kagome lo ve seriamente sabiendo lo que le esperaba….su castigo...100 azotes o mas

Sosténganla – lo ordena aquel hombre simplemente para ver como los guardias se dirigen hacia ella y la toman de ambos brazos y la dejan de espaldas al faraón

Espero mi querida kagome – lo dice mientras se acerca y acaricia uno de los pechos de kagome dejando que esta muestre un rostro de repulsión hacia tal caricia – que con esto aprendas que si te ordeno algo lo hagas….esta vez serán 200 para ver si aprendes la lección

Aquel tirano comienza a azotan a aquella mujer, escuchándose los gritos de dolor de aquella mujer que lloraba del dolor, sintiendo como la piel se habría dejando paso a la sangre correr por su espalda….

&&&&&&&&&

Un inuyasha inconsciente despierta, siendo lo primero que ve a una hermosa joven de cabellera larga….Sango si la sobrina de naraku, por la que se moría miroku…

Donde estoy?...- lo menciona un poco aturdido aquel hombre y con un dolor en su cabeza _"esa mujer me las pagar_a.."- kagome? Donde esta kagome!?!!

Príncipe inuyasha estamos en el pueblo, en la casa de una de las ancianas que nos ayudan en el palacio..Miroku y yo tuvimos que traerle aquí, su padre ya se ha ido a su palacio…esta bien? - lo menciona para verlo fijamente con algo de preocupación

Eso no importa, donde esta kagome?!! – lo menciona exaltado

Ella, esta en la otra habitación esta muy mal herida mi tío la castigo sin piedad…cuando llegue estaba muy mal- lo menciona aquella joven con mucha tristeza

**Flash Back**

Fue corriendo a la habitación de kagome luego de ser informada por una de las criadas que había escuchado los gritos de esta salir de la habitación, seguramente….su tío la volvió a castigar maldición!!. Le pidió a miroku que la acompañara a verla.

Al llegar a la habitación la encontró casi inconsciente y con la espalda completamente manchada al igual que el piso de sangre, se acerca y con cuidado la levanta tratando de no herirla, miroku se sorprende ante tal escena

Kagome despierta estas bien?!! Kagome!!- lo grita sango mientras llora al ver a su "hermana" así

Sango….inuyasha …esta allí..- lo dice mientras señala con su dedo al pasadizo- lo tuve que dormir…para protegerlo de el... – cierra sus ojos dejando su mano caer

Kagome?!- le toma el pulso y ve que se ha desmallado- miroku cúbrela con las sabanas y sácala de aquí, yo me ocupare del príncipe, tu tan solo sácala de aquí como te dije

Esta bien sanguito!- lo dice aquel hombre para toma runa de las sabanas y comenzar a cubrirla con cuidado

Sango se dirige a aquel pasadizo y lo abre dejando ver a un joven príncipe inconsciente para después levantarlo con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y sacarlo de allí, dirigiéndose al pueblo saliendo de aquel palacio sin que nadie los viera

**Fin del Flash Back**

…- inuyasha tan solo se levanta para dirigirse a la otra habitación

Se sorprende y horroriza al ver la espalda completamente lastimada de aquella mujer, aquella anciana se encontraba colocando unos pañuelos en su espalda mientras los rociaba de un liquido para limpiar y cuidar sus heridas, sacando algunos gemidos de dolor de aquella mujer que dejaba ver una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza, que al ver a inuyasha tan solo muestra una leve sonrisa

Estas bien…me alegra que no te descubrieran- le sonríe un poco

Tonta!!! –lo menciona furioso inuyasha para acercarse a ella y tomar su mano- debiste irte conmigo eres una tonta!!

Jovencito por favor vea que esta delicada!!- lo menciona aquella anciana muy molesta

Kaede… déjalo….podrías dejarme hablar con el un momento? – lo menciona kagome mientras toma las sabanas y cubre sus pechos desnudos y se sienta frente a el

Aquella anciana se retira dejándolos solos a ambos dejando que el silencio invada aquella habitación, siendo roto por kagome

Estoy bien créeme- lo dice tratando de calmar su enojo

Lo matare…-lo menciona apretando sus puños- siendo su prometida aun así te hace esto no lo permitiré!!

Inuyasha…por que haces esto por mi?...- 

"_es cierto…es solo una simple mujer, apenas la conozco, que me pasa?..."_

Por que de esa manera es la única en la que puedes entender que eres mía y que no dejare que ese cretino te tenga – lo menciona para abrazarla efusivamente teniendo cuidado de lastimarla- me has hechizado desde la primera vez que te vi. y no dejare que ese hombre ni nadie te lastime, no dejare que nadie te tenga mas que yo...Por eso... yo lo matare y así no tendrás que casarte con el y…

Y que harás?!- lo menciona ya harta de su comportamiento- no eres nadie para hacerlo, apenas llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos y te tomas atribuciones que no son tuyas!! 

Entiéndelo no puedes hacer nada deja de decir que soy de tu propiedad y entiéndelo que nada se puede hacer, tan solo vete y déjame en paz!!! – lo menciona mientras lo empuja de su lado y se levanta viéndolo duramente

"_tengo que alejarlo de mi a como de lugar….yo también quisiera estar a su lado pero… si naraku se entera lo mataría y no lo permitiré…por que…yo…perdóname por esto inuyasha!!"_

Inuyasha se queda perplejo ante sus palabras tan solo ve la seriedad de su mirada, tan solo deja que su orgullo lo invada de nuevo

Si quieres morir en manos del maldito ese es tu problema, no te buscare mas, haz lo que desees!! –lo menciona herido para después salir de aquella habitación dejando a una kagome muy triste

Kagome ve como aquel primo de inuyasha sale corriendo tras el y como sango la ve con tristeza

Por que le dijiste eso?...tu sabes lo que sientes hacia ese chico kagome-

No siento nada apenas llevo conociéndolo por 3 semanas...casi un mes no puedo sentir nada por alguien en ese tiempo ni nunca, es lo mejor para el….para evitar que lo maten debo alejarlo de mi, como lo he hecho con todos, es lo mejor- lo dice aquella joven para mirar a su "hermana" y meterse a la habitación y acostarse de nuevo mirando al otro lado de la cama

"_tu estas empezando a sentir amor por aquel chico kagome…por esa razón lo alejas de el, por que no deseas que nada malo le suceda…por que te castigas así kagome?..."_

Sango tan solo se acerca silenciosamente hacia ella y comienza a acariciar el cabello de ella mientras puede ver el sufrimiento interno de su corazón…ella estaba llorando…

&&&&&&&&&

No ha sabido nada de ella…desde aquel día hace una semana...El y miroku regresaron a Alejandría , su padre al ver que no había comenzado a buscar con quien comprometerse, empezó a buscar a una mujer que estuviera dispuesta a casarse con el , claro una mujer con la misma clase social que el….el no desea casarse con una completa desconocida, ni con nadie….. el se encontraba en la gran biblioteca leyendo uno de los miles de libros que le rodeaban, sin tener éxito ya que no podía ni siquiera concentrase, se encontraba solo en aquel gran salón y solo pensaba en el compromiso en el que lo estaba atando su padre…

No me casare con nadie que estupidez es el matrimonio!-

"_mientes….te gustaría unirte con aquella jovencita"_

De que hablas? Claro que no deseo casarme, no me atare a nadie a estas alturas!-

" _entonces por que piensas en ella? Por que no dejas de soñar con ella?"_

De quien hablas….?-

"_tu sabes de quien hablo, aquella jovencita de naraku, kagome, admítelo"_

No me importa lo que le pase…es solo una criada que tuvo la suerte de ser prometida con un faraón…-

"_a ti te encantaría que fuese tu prometida…vamos admítelo te conozco muy bien como para que ahora me mientas"_

Mentira….- 

"_jajajajaja yo soy tu inuyasha, no puedes ocultarme nada, si tanto la amas, por que no vas por ella?"_

Feh! Amar a esa criada?! Que estupideces dices….-

"_Aunque trates de ocultarlo con tu orgullo, yo se que eso es lo que sientes por ella…no querrás perderla…"_

Eso no importa ahora, yo no necesito de esa mujer!!-

"_sigues contradiciéndote, no le dijiste que la protegerías?.."_

Yo…-

"_tan solo búscala, tómala, confiésale lo que sientes, que en tan poco tiempo te cautivo…sino la perderás para siempre"_

…-

"_con eso solo me lo compruebas mas…la amas inuyasha… el gran inuyasha tashio se ha enamorado de una jovencita sumamente humilde…no temas, lucha por ella, y todo estará bien"_

Con aquel debate interno entre el y su sub.-consiente, inuyasha se queda estático viendo aquellas paginas de aquel libro…que puede hacer?..Acaso en verdad se enamoro de aquella chiquilla?

"_ella es un alma dulce, luchadora contra lo que se le pone en el camino, es inocente, un alma noble que lo único que desea es ser libre de aquel infierno que vive, ser feliz con los que ella ama, es capaz de hacer feliz a los demás Acosta d su propia felicidad… es un ángel inuyasha, ella es a la que quieres de esposa.."_

Un ángel….mi ángel….kagome..-

&&&&&&&&&

Kirara!!!...kirara donde estas??!!- aquella joven de cabello azabache se encuentra en medio del palacio buscando a su pequeña gata

Se puede ver como aquella pequeña gata se acerca a la joven mientras hace sonar la pequeña cascabel que llevaba en el cuello, aquella gata tan extraña comienza a pasearse por las piernas de aquella joven, ella llevaba un vestido blanco de mangas, unos brazaletes en ambas manos, sus ojos delineados de negro y sus labios pintados de carmín, se encontraba con unas sandalias, llevando su cabello recogido de lado, sumamente sencilla.

Kagome la toma entre sus brazos para luego girarse hacia la salida, cuando escucha los pasos de aquel pequeño pelirrojo.

Kag!! Prometiste que vendrías a jugar conmigo – lo menciona aquel niño de ojos verdes

Tienes razón shippo- lo menciona la joven para sonreírle un poco – que quieres hacer hoy? – lo dice para arrodillarse estando a la altura del rostro de aquel pequeño

Bueno….quiero…ir a ver los caballos – lo menciona aquel niño con un aire de timidez

Si eso es lo que quieres mi señor eso haremos – lo menciona con algo de formalidad haciendo que el niño estalle en felicidad

Sii!!- lo dice para comenzar a saltar de felicidad

Dile a sango que iremos a los establos, yo estaré aquí – le sonríe a aquel pequeño mientras deja a aquella gata en el suelo

Esta bien – sale corriendo a buscar a sango seguido por kirara

Es sorprendente como ese niño ha cambiado tanto verdad? – lo menciona alguien que mira fijamente a la joven

Kaede me asustaste…..- lo menciona con algo de sorpresa para luego sonreírle- tienes razón….luego de la muerte de sus padres, fue un golpe muy duro para el

El te debe la vida kagome, sino lo hubieras rescatado de que muriera en aquel incendio ese niño hubiera muerto – le sonríe tiernamente

El te considera su madre- le sonríe un poco a la joven

Es por eso que arriesgaría mi vida por el kaede, no dejare que naraku lo lastime, como hizo con sus padres…todo por considerarlos traidores –lo menciona con desprecio en su voz

Todo…todo por que pensaron que pasaban información a los demás dirigentes…-

Kagome ya ha pasado 2 años desde eso, y ya no se puede hacer nada, solo queda cuidar al pequeño- lo dice mientras ve la ira en sus ojos

Por cierto, como sigue tu espalda? -

Aquella joven tan solo la mira de reojo mientras le contesta un _"esta mejor…"_

Se prolonga un silencio que se comienza a volver un poco incomodo para ambas, hasta que aquella anciana se acerca y toca su espalda para ver como aquella chica reacciona con dolor ante tal acción

Deberías dejar de ser necia y obstinada y dejar que se curen debidamente –lo menciona con enojo la anciana

No puedo…tengo que entrenar como lo ordena el faraón…- lo dice como palabra final para luego ver a shippo acercarse hacia ella

Listo ya le dije, abuelita kaede!! Iré a jugar con kagome –

Diviértete mucho hijo – lo menciona con cariño la anciana

Adiós kaede…- kagome tan solo toma a shippo de la mano y sale con el de aquel salón

...niña obstinada…- 

&&&&&&&&&

Que sucede padre? – lo pregunta aquel ojidorado mientras entra al salón

Naraku celebrara su boda dentro de 3 días con aquella chica…kagome creo que se llamaba, te aconsejo que vayas preparándote para el viaje al cairo de nuevo y que en la fiesta puedas escoger a una mujer para tu compromiso – lo anuncia sin siquiera verlo

Se casa esta semana?!!...- "_maldición debo hacer algo…"_

Si, partiremos mañana a primera hora así que…-

Lo lamento debo irme padre- sale rápidamente de aquel salón

Que demonios?...- 

Inuyasha se encuentra corriendo por todo el palacio hasta salir y dirigirse a las establos en busca de un caballo, cruzándose con su querido primo

Ey inuyasha a donde vas?!!- lo grita aquel pelinegro

Miroku iré a detener la boda de naraku con kagome!!- lo grita para luego meterse en los establos

Así que si estaba enamorado de ella, y tanto que lo negó – lo dice sonriente aquel hombre

Sanguito siempre tienes razón…es cierto, si voy con el podré verla hoy mismo….ESPERAME INUYASHA!!! – sale corriendo tras su querido primo

&&&&&&&&&

Como ya lo sabes nos casaremos en 3 días, ya están preparando todo para la ceremonia querida – lo anuncia aquel hombre con una sonrisa arrogante - kaede preparara tu cuerpo para la noche de bodas, puedes retirarte

Si mi señor…- lo dice aquella joven mientras se dirige a la salida de aquel salón seguida por sango

Ya fuera del salón kagome no deja de caminar mientras escucha a sango reclamarle

Kagome no harás nada? Podrías matarlo o mejor huir de aquí ¡!, kagome por favor!- se lo ruega

Esto estaba escrito por el dios horus desde mi nacimiento, no tengo mas que aceptar mi destino – lo murmura cabizbaja aquella joven

Iré al pueblo a ver a kaede para que me prepare, nos veremos luego- lo menciona sin más, mientras sale de aquel palacio y se dirige a la casa de kaede

"_No dejare que arruines tu vida… si no haces nada tu kagome, lo haré yo..No dejare que mi tío te vuelva a lastimar de nuevo"_

Aquella pelinegra tan solo mira a su "hermana" perderse de su vista para luego mirar al cielo

"_matare a Naraku…así te vengare kohaku, papa, no dejare que kagome muera también en manos de el…"_

Mientras kagome se encuentra caminando sin dejar de derramar gruesas lagrimas de dolor, encontrándose sumida en sus pensamientos

" _este es mi destino…lo acepte desde hace tiempo, inuyasha por que tuviste que aparecer y arruinar todo? Por que tuviste que cautivar mi corazón por que?!!..._

….-

&&&&&&&&&

Ya era de noche y se puede ver en aquella gran habitación llena de vapor, a una kagome desnuda , hundida en el agua tibia, para luego salir y tomar aire dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, se encontraba sola en aquel baño, su cuerpo según kaede debía ser cuidado estrictamente estos 3 días para dar a demostrar su pureza, lleva ya un buen rato en ese baño y ya se siente un poco mareada por la temperatura del agua, por lo que se dispone a salir cuando de repente oye entrar a alguien a aquella habitación

Sango eres tu?, por favor pásame la toalla para secarme- lo anuncia mientras de exprime el cabello

Kag..Kagome…- 

Si?...- ella al fin voltea a ver a su acompañante y se sorprende enormemente al ver a un inuyasha petrificado viéndola fijamente con una mirada que irradiaba fuego- q…qu…que..que haces tu aquí?!!!

Era increíble, apenas acababa de llegar al palacio después de cabalgar todo el día con miroku, para llegar, y encontrarse con sango, enseguida que le pregunto sobre kagome esta solo lo metió a esta habitación sin decir nada mas, dejándolo algo confundido y ahora se encuentra con la figura de una diosa ante el, no puede articular ninguna palabra, tan solo siente como una parte de su cuerpo se despierta rápidamente

Tan solo se acerca y se mete a aquellas aguas para ver a una kagome extremamente sonrojada, dejándole un toco de inocencia que le fascina, esta tan solo se hunde en el agua nuevamente para tratar de ocultar su desnudes

Kagome….- el tan solo la mira dulcemente y la levanta viendo como esta cubre sus pechos causando una sonrisa en el para luego susurrarle al oído de forma seductora- esta vez, serás mía sin interrupciones…

Ni siquiera lo…-es callada por un efusivo beso pro parte de aquel hombre

Al principio se resiste un poco, pero era imposible resistirse a los besos de aquel hombre, y esta vez no podría hacerlo, ella cae ha sus brazos y comienza a besarlo con aquella pasión que el le ofrece, para luego comenzar a sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, dejando escapar algunos gemidos de placer que mueren en la garganta de aquel hombre, ella tan solo rodea sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, entregándose a todas sus carisias

"_lo amo, si ser tuya me cuesta la muerte, no me importa..Ya no puedo…quiero entregarme al menos a la única persona que se intereso por mi… inuyasha…"_

Inuyasha comienza sentir las manos de esta recorrer su torso desnudo, causando que la pegue mas hacia su cuerpo, mientras acaricia su espalda sintiendo las heridas de aquellos castigos impartidos por naraku

"_no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar kagome…a mi ángel…no mas, ella es..la mujer que amo y será mi esposa, mi kagome..te amo..."_

"_no me quiero alejar de ti inuyasha"…_

"_no me quiero alejar de ti kagome"…_

**Continuara….**

**Hola Feliz añoooo espero que les vaya muy bien este añooo y empezando año les traigo la continuación de mi fic lamento la demora pero tuve algunos problemas con mi mama jaja, dejen sus comentarios y espero que les guste, pliss comenten!!!**


End file.
